


Captain Marvel Adventures!

by Captain_Lunar



Category: All-Star Rebirth Fan Universe, DC Comics, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: All-Star Rebirth, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Lunar/pseuds/Captain_Lunar
Summary: "You will possess the Wisdom of Solomon, the Strength of Hercules, the Courage of Achilles, The Power of Zeus, the Stamina of Atlas, and the Speed of Mercury! You will be leading the charge against evil! A marvel to those in need!" With a magic word witness the rebirth... Of The World's Mightiest Mortal! Thrill as he challenges the wickedness of Dr. Sivana, the perils of the Crocodile Men, the vileness of Captain Nazi, and the malicious might of Mr. Mind!In the proud tradition of Fawcett Comics of old, welcome... To Captain Marvel Adventures!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Captain Marvel Adventures!

Captain Marvel Adventures!

Shazam and all related characters belong to DC Comics

* * *

Fawcett City bustling as usual. The art deco designs of the buildings, a remnant of a bygone era, shining brightly as the sun began to set. As the light began to fade, the street lights flipping on, a young boy in a yellow t-shirt and red jacket, blue jeans, and black sneakers, walked out of his home.

"Thanks for running to the store for me Billy, but hurry because I've got to get this chili done or else everyone's going to start gnawing on the furniture!" A man in his 60's said. He was a bit overweight, and balding but tufts of white hair were on top of his head as well as around the back of it, as he wore a casual outfit of a red shirt and blue jeans.

"I'll hurry Uncle Dudley, don't worry!" One Billy Batson said as he made his way down the street.

"Don't forget, it's the chili beans not lima beans!" Dudley shouted as Billy flashed a thumbs up, and went on his way. The neighborhood was well lit enough that it kept most who would seek to do harm off the streets, which is one reason why Billy loved this neighborhood. Since his parents died when he was five years old, he had been shuffled through so many foster homes, that it would be enough to break some people's spirits. But not Billy Batson, who kept on in the hope that he would find a perfect home, which paid off in the form of one Dudley H. Dudley, or as he was affectionately called by everyone in the neighborhood Uncle Dudley, who ran the local foster home of fourteen year old Billy's latest home town of Fawcett City. He had friends in the neighborhood as well, like Freddy Freeman who lived with his grandfather across the street and was the star pitcher for the local little league team, and the other kids in the home as well like Eugene Choi, Pedro Pena, and Uncle Dudley's granddaughter Darla. All and all Billy felt pretty fortunate compared to most, but he did wish for one thing... To find his twin sister Mary, as both got separated when they entered the Foster system. The only thing he had of hers was a locket that housed a picture of their family.

Billy stopped for a moment and sighed, feeling the locket under his shirt, but dismissed those thoughts and pressed onward. As he walked he saw a man sitting on the sidewalk next to an alley, who wore tattered clothes, the only thing new looking being a tiger stripped t-shirt which was the local football team the Facwett City Tigers and had a head full of red hair and a big red beard. He reached into his pocket. Billy took a glace at the old man, who seemed to be in worse straights than him and his family by a wide margin.

"Uncle Dudley will understand." Billy said, ever having a heart as big as the moon, as he walked up closer and handed the small wad of dollar bills to the old man.

"You need this more than me mister." He said as the old man looked up and smiled.

"God bless you kid." The man said as he took the money, smiling.

"It's just the right thing to do sir, you need it more than me." The boy said as the man chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, guess I do, but that's what happens when you blow your money on a surefire thing." The man said as Billy felt genuine sorrow for the man. Before he could offer him a place to stay for the night, as Dudley often let the homeless camp out in the small backyard of the house, a hand from out of the dimly lit alley shot out and he was grabbed and thrown against a wall.

"Alright kid, yer gonna run somethin' for me or else!" A rather rough looking man said as he held a knife to Billy's throat.

"HELP!" The boy shouted, as the street tough pushed the knife closer to his neck, almost drawing blood.

"Shut up! I can kill ya before anyone gets here!" However, no sooner had he said that than the old man had come around and pushed the thug to the ground with surprising force.

"RUN KID!" The homeless man shouted as thug got to his feet, and Billy bolted down the alley. The thug got up, ready to slice the homeless man in half with his blade but he saw that he had disappeared in almost an instant. However his boiling rage was high and SOMEONE was going to pay. He looked down and saw Billy running and ran straight for him, as he ran he didn't notice the foot prints in the dirt where the homeless man was were not human... But animal.

"Come on kid! The more you run the more it's gonna hurt!" The thug shouted as he ran after his prey, almost closing the distance, as Billy quickly went for an empty subway entrance. Hopping the turnstyle he darted into the empty train car and as the door closed he sighed in relief. As the train went along the tracks it seemed as though it was speeding, faster and faster, as the train car started to shake and rattle.

"Billy Batson... I choose you... As Champion..." An ethereal voice said as Billy found the train car stopping harshly... With the door opening to reveal... A cave. He cautiously stepped outside, almost drawn to by some unknown force... There he saw to his left grotesque statues which seemed heavily cracked. His eyes must have been playing tricks on him as he swore he saw whatever odd writing was below the statues change and shift into English.

"Pride, Envy, Greed, Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony, Injustice." The boy read off the names of the statues.

"The Seven Deadly Enemies of Man, bound in stone but always poised to escape and wreak terrible havoc upon humanity." An old voice said as Billy jumped a bit, seeing an old man who he swore looked familiar sitting on a stone throne with a large fire pit next to him. He sheepishly walked up, the old man eyeing him.

"H-hi there M-mister, I'm Billy Batson." The boy stuttered out, smiling nervously. The old man sat there, craning his head to stare at the boy for several long moments.

 _"I know who you are, young one. I have been keeping my eye on you for you for some time now."_ Spoke the old man in a surprisingly powerful voice.

"You have?" Billy asked, an eyebrow arching more in confusion than surprise. The old man nodded his head gravely before sitting straighter in his stone chair and staring a little closer at the young boy.

 _"Yes, I have... Yes...We have..."_ The old man said as he motioned to the air around him. Slowly but surely ghostly images of others surrounded the old man, gaining substance before becoming, seemingly, material.

 _"I am known as Solomon. These are my compatriots, my fellow Immortal Elders: Hercules the God of Strength and Labor, the courageous Achilles, Zeus the king of Olympus and God of the Sky and Lightning, mighty Atlas who has held the cosmos in place since time immemorial, and Mercury the Messenger of the Gods."_ Solomon said of the five other men. They were a muscle bound shirtless man in a lion skin cape, a man in what looked like ancient Greek armor, were a man with long hair and a beard wearing a toga, a man giant of a man taller than the others in what looked like just a loin cloth, and a man in a winged helmet with blond hair rounded out the number of men to six.

 _"It has been the duty of the gods to oversee the safety of this world from corrupt magics, monsters and foolish mortals who would see it undone. We have seen civilizations rise and fall, heroes become gods and legend unto themselves, and much more."_ Solomon told Billy, earning a look of amazement from Billy as, while for most this would seem rather far fetched, Billy could discern that what was happening so far seemed to line up with what the old man was saying.

"Uhhh…all right Mr. Solomon, sir." Billy hesitantly replied. Solomon just chuckled.

 _"Now, I trust you have some questions for me? Let's hear them then, if you please."_ Solomon said as Billy stepped a little closer to the mighty elders before him.

"Um, what do you need me for Sir?" The boy queried.

 _"There must always be a Champion of the mortal realm, a mortal to bear the powers of the gods to defend it from threats within and without. It is the nature of things and maintains the Balance. There was the first champion, Jebediah of Canaan who was chosen by gods long forgotten by the minds of men, who initially trapped the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man when they were foolishly unleashed by Pandora... And when his time was through, there was the one known as Teth-Adam, chosen by the gods of Egypt... Now we choose you as Champion, Billy Batson."_ Solomon said

"Whoa! Wait a minute! I think you have the wrong guy here!" Said Billy, waving his hands about frantically.

 _"We did not wish to place this burden on you young one, but things are progressing faster than expected, and we are out of time. Great darkness is on the horizon. Unopposed, it will lay waste to the entire world, with only a care given for power and not the innocents that will stand in its path, giving neither quarter nor mercy. Only you can stop him... Our champion."_ Solomon said as the boy held a look of amazement, but was left speechless. However one question begged to be asked.

"Why me?" Was the only thing Billy could say.

 _"It has always been you, Billy Batson. You will be a captain leading the charge against darkness, a marvel among mortals! You possess the qualities needed to bear the powers of a champion..."_ Solomon said as lightning sparked around the room.

 _"THE WISDOM OF SOLOMON!"_ Solomon shouted as he pointed his finger at Billy and a bolt of lightning shot out, striking him in a steady stream.

 _"THE STRENGTH OF HERCULES!"_ Hercules shouted as he too fired a bolt at Billy.

 _"THE COURAGE OF ACHILLES!"_ Achilles shouted, with another bolt aimed at Billy.

 _"THE POWER OF ZEUS!"_ Another bolt fired.

 _"THE STAMINA OF ATLAS!"_ Yet another bolt.

 _"THE SPEED OF MERCURY!"_ A final bolt.

All the bolts converging into a singular gigantic bolt that didn't just strike Billy, but his very soul, mind and body.

 **"NOW SAY IT! SAY YOUR NAME!"** They all shouted in unison.

* * *

Suddenly Billy found himself back where he was before... Held against a wall with a knife at his throat. The jumbled words of the Elders echoed in his mind. Despite his fear he knew something, deep down, and almost instinctually he shouted with a voice as loud as thunder...

 ** _"SHAZAM!"_** He cried out as his eyes started to glow bright gold. A bolt of lightning came down and struck him at that very moment. The thug stopped in surprise as a full grown man now stood in the place of the boy he was about to kill.

The man was tall, about 6 feet and 6 inches tall. He also wore a red outfit, with a golden sash around his waste, golden bracers on his forearms, yellow boots, and a short white cape with gold trim hung from his neck. He also had a golden lighting bolt symbol on his chest that crackled like lightning.

"O-okay ya circus reject! I know yer game! All smoke and mirrors! Trying to protect that brat! Well let's see ya magic ya way outta this!" The thug yelled, trying to drive the knife into the man's chest. The knife however broke against him.

"Now that was uncalled for." The costumed man said as the thug backed up in fright.

"Screw this! I'm ain't dealin' with no freaks!" The thug proclaimed as he tried to run. The caped man however flew after him and reached him quite easily, almost in the blink of an eye. He snatched the thug up by the back of his jacket and took him into the air.

"You're going to stop preying on children to do your dirty work right?" The caped marvel asked as he turned the mugger around and looked him square in the eye.

"Yeah sure thing!" The mugger said in a panic as he tried to free himself from the inhumanly strong grip of his captor.

"Good." The flying man said as he was about to fly them to the police station. However the mugger secretly readied his back up... A small hand gun to try and shoot the man's head. However the bullet just bounced off even at close range, with not even a scratch. The flying man didn't seem to notice the bullet at all, until he spoke.

"That wasn't very nice." The caped man said as he then crushed the gun in his hand and flew down in front of the police station with the mugger. An officer was walking outside when he saw the flying man.

"Excuse me Officer... Armstrong." The Man in Red said as he looked at his badge.

"They say confession is good for the soul, well I'd listen to this man." The red clad man said as he showed him the now crushed gun and then flew off.

"Wait! Who are you?!" The officer called out, as the caped man hovered in the air, words echoing in his mind from the Immortal Elders.

_'A captain against the forces of darkness, a marvel among mortals!'_

The caped man just smiled as he looked back at the officer below.

"Just call me Captain Marvel! Good night!" He said as he flew into the night sky. As he landed on a tall building overlooking the city and Fawcett City in the distance, the caped man smiled.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" He shouted as he found himself floating by accident. However he quickly realized something.

"Holy Moley I forgot about Uncle Dudley's chili beans!" Captain Marvel said as he flew off for the store.

As he got to the local convenience store, the caped marvel stopped and thought.

"Better change back first... So just focus and..." He said to himself, but as he focused something broke his concentration...

"PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG!" A man with a gun yelled from inside the store. Marvel scratched his head in thought for a moment, confused.

"Man, there's sure a lot of crime tonight." He said to himself before he rushed inside the store. Entering, he saw a skinny man with a short mohawk, black denim vest with no shirt, and black jeans and boots, brandishing a gun at the sales clerk. He tapped the robber on the shoulder, who turned and shot him point blank. However, Marvel had his hands up... Though the bullet harmlessly fell off him anyway.

"Huh, so I'm bulletproof!" The Captain said as the robber, almost as if to prove he was not bulletproof, tried to shoot him again. This time he was ready and simply stood still, hands on his hips as he smirked at the robber. He quickly grabbed his gun, crushing it before grabbing him by his shirt and throwing him out of the store with a single toss.

"I'd take you to the police station personally, but I'm running late, so I'll just have to let you off with a warning." Marvel said as the robber got up and ran.

"YOU AIN'T HEARD TH' LAST'A STINKY PRINTWHISTLE!" The man yelled as he ran away. The World's Mightiest Mortal shrugged as he turned to the clerk.

"Probably shouldn't shout his name out, should he?" He said as the clerk stood dumbfounded.

"Anyway, do you have any chili beans?" The good Captain asked as the clerk, seemingly snapped out of the amazement.

"Oh! Uh yeah, sure they're in the back." The clerk said as the red clad hero went to the back of the store and grabbed the can. As he came back though, he realized something.

"Oh shoot, I uh... Don't have any cash." The caped strongman said as he sat the can down and sighed.

"Well thanks anyway." Marvel said as he began to walk out, only for the clerk to pick the can up and look at him.

"You know you can have them, I mean kind of a thank you for the whole... Saving me thing?" The clerk said as the Champion stopped and turned around.

"Well if you won't get in trouble for it." He said as he walked back up to the counter. The clerk chuckled a bit as he handed him the can of beans.

"Oh don't worry, the boss'll be fine with it when he sees the security footage." The clerk said as the caped marvel nodded and walked out.

* * *

"Billy! There you are! What took you so long?" Uncle Dudley asked as Billy handed him the beans, chuckling awkwardly.

"Oh just had to stop and help someone." Billy said as Dudley chuckled, knowing that was just like Billy.

"Go on make sure no one's taken a bite out of the couch while I get started." Dudley said as Billy went into the modest living room, seeing Eugene playing video games.

"You guys doing OK in here?" Billy asked the 11 year old boy as he grunted slightly and kept on playing. Billy snorted a bit, fighting back a laugh, as he looked over to see Darla. The seven year old was currently drawing a picture of Superman.

"Doing good over here Darla?" Billy asked the young African-American girl as she smiled almost shoved her picture in his face.

"Uh huh! I'm almost done! I just gotta do the S better! Then I can send it to Superman!" Darla said excitedly as Billy had to wonder about that last bit.

"Uh... Superman huh? Where do you mail stuff to him?" Billy had to ask, but quick as a whip Darla had an answer.

"I mail it to the North Pole silly! He lives there with Santa!" She said as Billy nodded in understanding. He looked over and saw Pedro lifting weights and walked over.

"Need me to spot you?" Billy asked as Pedro stopped and laughed. While his arms were very much muscular, he was a tad husky everywhere else.

"Funny, Billy. You can barely lift Darla without complaining." Pedro said as Billy had to fight back the urge to say a certain word and show him how that's changed. Before long a cry came from the kitchen as something burning was smelled. All the kids looked toward the kitchen and saw a sheepish looking Uncle Dudley walk out.

"So... Who's up for pizza?"

**The Next Morning**

* * *

"I AM ALBRECHT KRIEGER! LEADER OF THE FOURTH REICH! SOON ALL TRUE WHITES WILL THANK US FOR REMOVING THE FILTH FROM THIS CITY!" A young man, no older than 17 was ranting outside a park, his arms covered with swastika tattoos, and his blond hair in a flat top with a scar running across his right eye. He wore a green tank-top which brandished a red swastika on the front and wore olive drab cargo pants. Most ignored him... That is until a thirteen year old boy with jet black hair and brown eyes walked up, wearing a white and blue baseball shirt, and blue jeans.

"You do know we kinda won against you guys back in World War II right? Pretty sure we won't be thanking you." The boy said as Krieger grabbed him by his shirt.

"I know you Freeman... The Jew who keeps undercutting all young Aryans in baseball at school." Krieger growled out, as the boy in his clutches snorted out a laugh.

"Maybe, or they just aren't that good? Also what even is an Aryan? I mean, I thought Nazis were German so..." The boy said smirking, knowing he was likely going to get belted in the head for that, but he knew he had had enough of this drivel being spewed by this hate monger. Since no one else was around, he felt it was his duty to speak up, and if he got a little beaten up, it only made the would-be Fuhrer look worse. Krieger growled as he pulled his fist back, a sound of thunder clashing as he did so however. Suddenly he felt his fist held in place by something. As Krieger looked and saw the interloper, he saw a man with jet black hair, amber colored eyes, and wore a bright red costume, with golden boots and bracers on his arms, a white cape in gold trim, and a golden lightning bolt on his chest, with a gold sash around his waist.

"Mind if I cut in?" The caped man asked as he grabbed Krieger by the shirt, letting go of his fist, lifting him effortlessly with one arm. The hate monger tried in vain, punching and kicking at the caped man, but it was like he was hitting a brick wall. At this point the police had arrived, responding to the reports of the commotion.

"He's all yours, make sure he remembers to keep the hate speeches in the history books where they belong." The caped man said as the crowd stared, the police taking Krieger into custody as the boy he saved looked up at him.

"Uh, hi! Freddy Freeman with Facwett High's Whiz News, just wanted to say thanks for saving my life and all... Also who are you?!" Freddy asked excitedly as the strongman smiled.

"Captain Marvel!" He exclaimed as he flew off quick as lightning into the sky and off into the distance faster than anyone could hope to track. Landing a safe distance away and behind an alley, Shazam looked around to see that no one was around.

 _"SHAZAM!"_ And with a word he was back as Billy Batson, who was now rushing to get to school.

* * *

The school bell rang as Billy and his foster brothers and sister entered the school, waving as they all went their separate ways to their own classes, but Billy stopped when he heard yelling coming from the Principle's Office.

"I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU THREE! YOU'RE OUT! EXPELLED!" The principle could be heard yelling as three young men marched out of his office. All of them were dressed in ripped up jeans, had dyed green hair, with leather jackets that had a crocodile pattern stitched into them. Lars Jorrk, Harold Herkimer, and Sylvester Smith. A gang of three, known to the school and most of the neighborhood as the Crocs.

"Outta the way Batson." Herkimer said as he shoved past Billy, before Sylvester and Jorrk came barreling behind him, and simultaneously knocked him down and stepped on him. Getting up, Billy glared at them as they just laughed at his irritation, before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright Billy?" A woman asked, Billy looking to see the blond locks of the principle's secretary Joan Jameson. She helped dust him off, as he saw the three punks leave the school.

"Better now that those creeps aren't here anymore." Billy said as Miss Jameson went back to her desk, as the principle called from his office.

"Billy Batson, come here please." The principle said as Billy did as he was asked.

"Billy, have a seat." The principle, one Sterling Morris, said as he took off his glasses and wiped them. He was a man, of similar age to Uncle Dudley, with a slight receding hairline, white hair and mustache, with a fairly rotund build. Billy sat down as the Principle got up from his chair and looked out the window, putting his glasses back on.

"Billy, we've got a problem with the school's wi-fi, now ordinarily I wouldn't be bothering a student about this, but since you're the head of the school paper..." Morris said as Billy caught his meaning.

"You think it's a student messing with it, and you want me to see if I can track them down?" Billy asked as the principle nodded, sitting back down as he did.

"Just keep an eye to the ground, we've had the IT department look things over but we can't pin it down, and all they can figure is it's something disrupting the signal so..." Morris was cut off as the power to the entire school shut off... Then came back on, then off again. A crash was heard outside as Billy and Morris looked out the window to see that two cars had collided with one another, the street lights off. Suddenly Morris' desktop computer sprang to life, as did the school PA system, and all across the city sound systems, and digital devices, everything switched on as a voice came ringing through.

_"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh... Hello Fawcett City... My name is Dr. Thaddeus Bodog Sivana. What you have just experienced is a mere test of my Signal Scrambler. It's capabilities make it, for those of you too stupid to understand the true scientific nature of it, a universal on and off switch for all transmissions. My demands are simple… One hundred billion dollars… If my simple and modest demand is not met… Well look up in the sky..."_

As soon as the broadcast was over, a shadow was seen forming over the school. A seven-forty-seven was dropping out of the sky, as Principle Morris looked over at Billy.

"BILLY GET…" However Billy was already gone, as Morris tried desperately to get the PA system on to warn everyone. Suddenly he heard something peculiar from outside.

_"SHAZAM!"_

And a clap of thunder. Morris looked out his window to see a red, white, and gold blur shoot past him and up unto the sky.

"Come on, come on what am I…" Captain Marvel said to himself as he suddenly felt a calm come over him, as he looked at the angle of the plane and its trajectory. Quickly getting under falling aircraft, he began to slowly apply lift guiding it back up, letting it tip back up into the air as the momentum of its fall was transferred into an upward thrust, guiding the plane to a nearby lake as he carefully sat it down. Seeing the passengers safely evacuate, the Captain looked back towards the city and glared.

"Sivana, huh? Mister, you just made the biggest mistake of your life."

* * *

"WHAT?! THAT! THAT! CAPED CLOD! THAT MUSCLE BOUND MORON! THAT, THAT, BIG RED…" An old man ranted, looking to be in his sixties at the very least, as he suddenly roared and flipped his desk over. The man wore thick, round, glasses, and had a rather large overbite, and wore a white lab coat and black pants and boots. He looked at footage he had recorded of what was meant to be the destruction of Fawcett High, but instead was suddenly making waves across the city.

"No one makes a fool of Dr. Sivana… No one…" Sivana said as he went over to his machine, the Signal Scrambler. He had allowed everyone their power back, so as to record the devastation of his machine, and show he was not some mad man, but a man of promise… As in the promise all who opposed him would suffer. Instead, the internet and news sites were all talking about Captain Marvel this, and Captain Marvel that.

"It makes me want to puke…" Sivana said to himself as he turned his machine back on.

"Let's see how well their little hero does this time." He said… As he flipped a switch… And the entire city went into chaos.

* * *

"Come on guys! No way for the cops to respond, we only got a little time to loot before the cops start lookin' around!" Herkimer called as he, and his two punk friends broke into an antique store.

"What're we doin' here Herkimer? This stuff is just old shit and dust." Jorrk said as he knocked over a display case, smashing priceless antique china inside it for no other reason than to break something.

"Yeah, but you see the owner? He's always dressed up real nice, and has that fancy car! He's gotta be loaded!" Herkimer said as he broke into the office of the store, seeing the owner at his desk. The owner was an older man, with tanned skin and greying hair who looked rightfully terrified at the sudden intrusion.

"Please, I don't want any…" The old man said as he was yanked up from behind his desk by Herkimer.

"That's fine old man, because WE want plenty!" Sylvester said as he took a bat and broke the framed pictures of the man's family that were hanging on the wall.

"Please! Stop! I'll…" The man begged as he was punched in the face by Herkimer who then threw him out into the main room of his store.

"You'll give us everything?! Well that's real nice of ya!" Herkimer drew back and kicked the old man hard in the gut. Suddenly Jorrk came up with something in his hand, and tapped Herkimer on the shoulder.

"Hey check this thing out, looks pretty badass." The Croc punk said as he showed off what he'd found to his friends. An old ceramic crocodile statue, which showed a human face inside the maw of the crocodile, as if the man was being eaten alive.

"Please, be careful with that! It is one of the lost treasures of Prince Amentep! It is…" The old man begged as the Crocs laughed before kicking him hard, one by one.

"This thing must really mean a lot to ya, huh old man…" Herkimer said, taking the ceramic crocodile from his partner in crime… Then threw it hard on the ground, shattering it.

"Oops!" The gangbanger said as he and his cohorts began to laugh at the man's misery.

"Okay fun's over, where's the money old man?" Herkimer said as he yanked the old man up… brandishing a knife at his neck. However from the shattered remains of the ceramic crocodile a green smoke came, enveloping the room. The old man was unharmed by it, but the three gangbangers were suddenly clutching their throats and screaming in agony in between wild coughing fits. They all three ran out of the store screaming in blind terror and pain. Stopping in an alleyway, they caught their breath as the effects of whatever that smoke was wore off.

"Damn old man must've had some kinda mace or some shit…" Herkimer said breathlessly, as his friends just nodded, still coughing. However as that pain subsided… Another soon took hold… As they all fell over screaming once more.

Their skin began to flake off, becoming dry and cracked as it was replaced… By hard plated scales growing from underneath, ripping through their skin. The back of their pants tore open as their spines elongated in an excruciating metamorphosis as tails began to grow. Hands gave way to paws, as their fingers split open to reveal razor sharp claws had taken their place. They all clutched their heads as they flattened, their eyes stretching around to the sides of their heads, their mouths elongating as their teeth fell out, being replaced by a row of sharp conical teeth.

Finally the pain subsided as they looked at each other in sheer horror… Horror that quickly turned into..

"... Oh hee… hee… Ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Herkimer, now unrecognizable laughed as the others joined in. Slashing his new claws across the brick wall next to him, they heard the panicked cries and chaos of the city without power.

"... Ain't no one gonna mess with us ever again boys…"

* * *

Captain Marvel flew at full speed around Fawcett City, attempting to quell the chaos erupting. Stopping cars from colliding, trains from crashing, as suddenly, after a few hours, the city's transmissions came back on... And another message played.

_"I hope I've made myself clearer this time around Fawcett City... My price has gone up to two hundred billion dollars. And to the Big Red Cheese that calls himself Captain Marvel, any further interference from you will result in the immediate nullification of all signals in Fawcett City... Forever."_

"Holy Moley..."

End Issue 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey their folks! Captain Marvel here! I bet you had a lot of fun in this first issue! Don't worry! I'll take care of Dr. Sivana, but for now I'm here with a Marvel Fact!
> 
> Marvel Fact #1: I'm still Billy Batson, but when I turn into Captain Marvel the Wisdom of Solomon adds a lot more maturity and, well, wisdom! So while I might sound and act the part of a grown up, I'm still regular old Billy underneath! 


End file.
